homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabel Lucas
Isabel Lucas '''is an Australian actress and model. She played Tasha Andrews on Home and Away in 2003 to 2006. Early Life Lucas was born in Melbourne, Australia,12 the daughter of Beatrice, a special needs teacher, and Andrew, a pilot.3 Her father is Australian and her mother is Swiss, she can speak French and Swiss-German in addition to English.1 As a child, Lucas lived in Cairns, Queensland. She also lived in Switzerland and Kakadu, in the Northern Territory.4 Lucas attended St. Monica's College in Cairns.[5 Career '''2003-2009: Career Beginnings Lucas was involved in drama during her school years and attended courses at Victorian College of Arts and Queensland University of Technology. She was discovered by agent Sharron Meissner. She auditioned for the role of Kit Hunter in Home and Away; although the producer of the show, Julie McGauran, felt that role was not right for Isabel, she was sufficiently impressed to have a new character, Tasha Andrews, created for her.1 Lucas won a Logie Award (for new popular talent) for her performance on the series.1 Isabel moved to Los Angeles in February 2008 to pursue her acting career further, about two years after leaving Home and Away. During 2007 she focused on saving dolphins in Japan. While working with Steven Spielberg on the World War II miniseries The Pacific, Spielberg suggested Lucas for the role of Alice in the sequel 2009 Revenge of the Fallen, where he served as executive producer.6 She was cast in the movie, and shooting began in May 2008. Lucas went onto work with Michael Bay in the film series for the next year or so, before being cast into other blockbusters, at that time, being filmed and created. Later in 2009, on October 17, Lucas won the best Breakout Performance-Female at the 2009 Scream Awards, for her performance in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, as "Alice".7 In 2009, she was cast in the vampire science-fiction thriller film Daybreakers. The film was released in November of that year, and it grossed $51.4m USD at the box office. The film stars Sam Neill, Willem Dafoe, and Michael Dorman. In 2009, she was cast in the remake of the 1984 film Red Dawn,[citation needed] which was not released until November 2012. 2009-present: Current Career In 2011, Lucas played the goddess Athena in the fantasy film Immortals and signed on to appear in the film Knight of Cups. In November 2012, Lucas was featured as the main character in the music video for "Give Me Love" by British singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran.8 In March 2013, it was announced that Lucas would star in the thriller Careful What You Wish For, which was not released until June 2016.9 Lucas moved back to Australia in November 2016 from Los Angeles, to work on several Australian films at home, and in an article released in May 2017, Lucas explained that "I have moved back home to Australia because I feel I am happy here, and I want to be around my family more."10 Lucas also stated that she usually travels back and forth between LA and Australia for acting work, but prefers Australia, her home, as her permanent residence.11 Isabel has since remained in Australia from November 2016. In 2017, Isabel Lucas appeared in the Australian comedy-drama film, That's Not Me (film), beside Alice Foulcher, Richard Davies (Australian actor), and Rowan Davie. It was released on 7 September 2017. She begin filming the feature movie "In Like Flynn (film)" in February 2017, with British and Australian actors William Moseley (actor), Clive Standen, Corey William Large, David Wenham and actress Nathalie Kelley.12 The film was released on 11 October 2018.13 In May 2018, Lucas began filming the upcoming Australian-biographical film, The Ogilvy Fortune, set to release sometime soon in 2019. Activism In October 2007, Lucas was part of a group of 30 people from Surfers for Cetaceans, including American actress Hayden Panettiere, surfers David Rastovich and Vaya Phrachanh, who took part in a protest against dolphin culling in Taiji, Wakayama, Japan.14 The group paddled out on surfboards to the dolphins to attempt to stop the hunt, but they were forced to turn around after being intercepted by one of the fishing boats. They drove straight to Kansai International Airport and left the country to avoid being arrested for trespassing by the Japanese police. There is still an outstanding arrest warrant for Lucas in Japan.15 In 2004, Lucas served as a spokesperson for the Australian National Breast Cancer Foundation16 and provided support to many organisations, including World Vision as of 2009,17 The Humour Foundation as of 2004,18 Women Against Violence,19[citation needed] Oxfam Community Aid Abroad as of 2006,20 Global Green Plan as of 2009,21 Save the Whales Again as of 201022 and Sea Shepherd as of 2012.23 In 2010, Lucas and the Summit on the Summit team climbed to the top of Mount Kilimanjaro to raise awareness about the global clean water crisis.24 Lucas, a vegetarian,25 was nominated as one of Australia's Sexiest Vegetarian Celebrities on PETAAsiaPacific.com for 2010.26 Filmography Film * (2009): Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Alice * (2009) Daybreakers - Alison Bromley * (2009) The Waiting City - Scarlett * (2009) The Cove - N/A * (2010) The Wedding Party - Anna Petrov * (2011) A Heartbeat Away - Mandy Riddick * (2011) Immortals - Athena * (2012) Red Dawn - Erica Martin * (2014) Electric Slide - Pauline * (2014) That Sugar Film - Herself * (2014) The Loft - Sarah Deakins * (2014) The Water Divine - Natalia * (2014) Engram - N/A * (2015) Knight of Cups - Isabel * (2015) Careful What You Wish For - Lena Harper * (2016) The 11th - Sisse * (2016) Science Fiction Volume One: The Osiris Child - Gyp * (2017) That's Not Me - Zoe Cooper * (2018) Chasing Comets - Brooke * (2018) Shooting In Vain - Kali Stewart * (2018) In Like Flynn - Rose * (2019) The Ogilvy Fortune - Christina Albert Television * (2003-2006) Home and Away - Tasha Andrews * (2010) The Pacific - Gwen * (2017) Emerald City - Anna * (2017-2018) MacGyver - Samantha Cage Gallery GrittyPretty IsabelLucas 1.jpg 259a37f8d26418d60c61e12d1211b666.jpeg isabel-lucas-wallpapers-57818-8789741.jpg 3196.jpg 71Q3C3CAyxL._SX425_.jpg aa523c8b4e8b8ee9ca58fdf70dad9ef6.jpeg Chris-Isabel-chris-hemsworth-and-isabel-lucas-18867908-266-399.jpg|Isabel and Chris Hemsworth MV5BMjAxNjY3ODI2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODg4MjMyNDE@._V1_SX1500_CR0,0,1500,999_AL_.jpg 7514eb45ab576fd0a43b9ca5577341cd.jpg Isabel-Lucas-1.jpg 1385226001000.jpg Chris-Isabel-chris-hemsworth-and-isabel-lucas-18867827-267-400.jpg|Isabel and Chris 5c4832c35f927549fe6dcc4d47b69ba8.jpg Isabel.jpg 160817_SL_ISABELLUCAS_04_511_ext_uv8hnn.jpg f59ab6ba19cada0bfc50f2ede0b9f368.jpeg isabel-lucas-wallpapers-26799-9484828.jpg a73e09fba03b057838394dad9b399991--isabel-lucas-celebrity-faces.jpg 2229888-bigthumbnail.jpg Isabel-Lucas-078.jpg vmtd3w9p7ba11.jpg chris-hemsworth-isabel-lucas-2.jpg|Isabel and Chris ALucas_0.jpg isabellucas-11.jpg 1fef4eb25cbaa7038e2d54fcdd247034.jpg BO9nkzlQ_400x400.jpeg isabel-lucas-transformers-revenge-of-the-fallen.jpg|Isabel as Alice in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Isabel Lucas.jpeg 7a01f9fd9dd33d88d09edf2b4836d524.jpeg isabel-lucas-wallpapers-26799-4970388.jpg isabel-lucas-wallpapers-26799-6033806.jpg d0fe60d455aec9cee6274e4856a7edb6.jpg 0c99ee03697cc806f190d79d3b1f5d2f-700.jpg isabel-lucas-wallpapers-26799-3831583.jpg xtepNvxbAUPl.jpg|Isabel as Athena in Immortals 64b0e6154a9a4f09f3afdc0b8fa1c3c4.jpeg IsabelLucas_Transformers-2-Los-Angeles-Premiere_Vettri.Net-06.jpg Chris-Hemsworth-Isabel-Lucas-May-2006.jpg|Isabel and Chris 6a27196eec7a3997f2d819f3812119ba.jpg|Isabel as Athena in Immortals e989f87a58585a1405bb9089747a61cd.jpg|Isabel and Indiana Evans MV5BYjQ2ODUwZTktNmI1Ny00ODMwLWFjZmMtMTRlZTcxMjI2YTZkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjM2NTIzMTI@._V1_.jpg|Isabel and Nick Jonas in Careful What You Wish For Trivia * Before landing on the role of Tasha, Isabel originally auditioned for the role of Kit Hunter, but the Home and Away producer felt the role wasn't right for Isabel, and the role of Kit was given to Amy Mizzi. * Isabel and former Home and Away star, Chris Hemsworth, starred in Red Dawn. * Isabel and Chris dated in real life.